Your Smile
by mvpbts
Summary: They love each other. But they can't. He's an Uchiha, prestigious and rich, while Naruto is an orphan with a horrible past. But how long can these two deny what they actually feel? How long can they lie to themselves?
1. Those Eyes

**Your Smile**

_mvpbts_

Mature

**Sasuke Uchiha&Naruto Uzumaki**

**

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

'Today is the beginning. The beginning of a new life. I promise the world, I promise my mother and father in heaven. I will do better.' The blonde stared up at the tall high school building. It's intricate design entranced the young male. And even though his stomach was doing flips, he couldn't help but feel calm in it's presence. The pale white school building was nearly five stories high, with two main towers and a clock tower protruding from the roof. There was one main path leading up to the entrance. It was currently covered in multiple colored leaves. The fall wind blew assaulted the young man causing him to flinch against the wind. He closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds before once again opening them revealing the most beautiful blue.

With a sigh the young man dusted off his black slacks and wiped off the torso and sleeves off his unbuttoned blue blazer. Underneath his long sleeved white dress shirt was unbuttoned enough to a show smooth tan chest. Around his neck on a black cord was a small blue crystal that matched his eyes perfectly. The school bell rang loudly. He slung his bag over his shoulder and gave a cheshire grin. "Naruto Uzumaki is about to make an appearance." He ran down the long pathway and through the doors. Not minding the people around him.

**[[Scene Change]]**

"Summer was amazing!"

"Wasn't it?"

"Omg! You'll never guess what I did."

Insignificant chatter echoed through the small homeroom class. The teacher hadn't made an appearance since the bell rang. Not that that wasn't unusual. The homeroom teacher was Hatake Kakashi, and he was notorious for being late. But, that was not the only thing. He was a strange person to deal with. He was never seen without a mask covering up his nose and mouth and a patch of some sort covering his left eye. Some students made fun of him and often referred to him as the pirate of Konoha High. But, if they really knew him, they'd realize he's nothing more than a pervert. After all, he always had his nose buried in the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

The classroom door opened and the chatter stopped for a millisecond before they realized it wasn't the teacher. Instead a raven haired teen entered the room. His dark eyes scanned the crowded space and sighed. He ran a pale hand through his midnight black locks and straightened his blazer before descending toward his signature spot. On his way toward his seat a girl with long blonde platinum hair and another with bubblegum pink hair blocked his path.

"Hi Sasuke!" They squealed in unison.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hello Yamanaka, Haruno."

The blonde put he hand on her hips and pointed it out as if she was trying to pose seductively. "Oh, come on, Sasuke. I told you," She placed a finger on his chest and ran it down his torso and then back up. "Call me Ino." Her tone held nothing but lust.

The pinkette pushed her friend out of the way. She bit her lip and pushed her bust out toward Sasuke. "And I'm Sakura."

"I know who you both are." Sasuke said coolly. Ino licked her lips and stared at him lustfully. She walked up to him and stood on her tip-toes so she could whisper in his ear.

"If you ever need anyone to… satisfy your needs. I don't mind." She leaned away from him and winked before walking away. Sakura watched as her friend retreated, but remained glued to her spot.

"Um…" She glanced up at Sasuke and blushed a deep pink that matched her hair. "I'm sure Ino probably offered to do something with you. BUT! Um, you have to know. I would do everything she would do and more." Sasuke stared into Sakura's jade eyes coldly. But the pinkette did not flinch.

With that small speech Sakura walked off with a bright blush. Sasuke sighed and walked to his seat. He put his bag on the side of his desk and took a seat.

Just as he took a seat, the teacher walked in. "Hello class, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi…" The teacher began to drone and Sasuke ignored him. He stared out the window at the open court yard. The small fountain spewed water causing the floating colored leaves to dance along the surface of the water. An older gentleman carefully fished out the leaves with a long net. Sasuke brushed his black bangs out of his face and propped his chin on his hand. He stared further past the janitor and peered into the classroom opposite of him.

Sasuke flinched when he made eye-contact with a pair of ocean blue eyes. A electric shock ran up his spine and he sat there staring. Those eyes were captivating. So captivating. He sat up straighter and let the arm that was propping him up fall to the desk. His heart began to race and he gently clutched at his chest. 'What is this?' The bell rang, forcing Sasuke out of his trance. The blue eyes tore away from his. Sasuke stood up and absentmindedly grabbed for his bag as he searched in the opposite window for the blue eyes stranger. Unable to find him Sasuke felt scared. A feeling he had never before felt. He quickly exited the room and made his way toward the classroom in which he say this person. He couldn't help but wonder who this was. All he could remember was the color of the person's eyes. He never took in the other factors of the blue eyed being's appearance.

Sasuke ran down the crowded hallway. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find the deep blue eyes he was only moments ago entranced by. As the halls began to clear Sasuke gave a sigh and made his way to his next period. Math. He entered the classroom just as the bell rang. But the teacher was not yet in the room. He was probably getting things ready for class. Sasuke walked over to his usual place and froze. Some strange boy with spiky blonde hair was sitting in his seat staring out the window absentmindedly. Anger surged through the black haired teenage boy. Sasuke walked up to the stranger and roughly tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me! You're in my-" Sasuke was cut off when the boy looked into his eyes. Staring back into his own smoky black were the most beautiful ocean blue. He dropped his hand. His heartbeat began to race once more, but he couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He felt himself being swallowed by those eyes. Everything around him turned to darkness, and he was left, standing alone with a boy he didn't even know.


	2. Hate

**Your Smile**

_mvpbts_

Mature

**Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Sasuke. Those eyes held him in a trance. A trance that was impossible for him to break. But fortunately for him, he had help from an outside source. A hyper boy with a black bowl cut and outgoing personality bumped him enough to break eye contact. The raven haired male shook his head to clear the images of the beautiful blue. He stood up straight crossed his arms across his broad chest and glared at the blonde. This obviously caught him by surprise because his eyes widened slightly. With the coldest voice Sasuke could muster he said, "You're in my seat… dobe." Dobe? It just came out. It's like Sasuke could no longer control himself.

He watched as the blonde tensed up, his hairs standing on end. With a twitching eyebrow and a forced look of sincerity he stood from the seat. "So sorry." He muttered through clenched teeth. "Here's your seat." Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and sat down. But before he could set his bag on his desk the blonde jumped on it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked, a hint of anger evident in his voice.

"You said the seat was yours." A grin appeared on the blonde's face. Making him look like a mischievous fox. "You never said anything about the desk."

Sasuke tried to control his anger. He looked down on the ground and grabbed the desk leg with one hand.

"Hey, what're you doi-Gah!" Sasuke flung the desk and with it went the irritating blonde. The rambunctious blonde shot up and growled at Sasuke. "How dare you!"

"It's my desk." Sasuke said with a calm voice.

"I don't see your name written on it!" The blonde yelled.

"I don't see yours either." Sasuke retorted keeping his cool. However mentally he was smirking. Arguing with someone had never been so much fun. The way this boy's eyes would light up with anger made Sasuke want to anger him even more. However when he saw the blonde grin his smile vanished. The blonde then took a black sharpie from his pocket and began scribbling on the desk. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly as he did this.

"There!" The blonde yelled in triumph. He pointed on of his long feminine fingers at the black scrawl on the desk. "My name."

Sasuke looked down and read the messy writing. '_Naruto Uzumaki.'. _Sasuke looked up at the triumphant blonde and smirked. "Uzumaki."

The grin disappeared from the blonde's face. "Yeah?"

Sasuke snickered. "The teacher's right behind you."

Naruto froze.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The teacher yelled. Naruto spun and faced a younger looking teacher with brown spiky hair pulled into a high pony tail. There was a large scar going across the bridge of his nose which instead of making him look scary only made him look more approachable. However this teachers usual friendly demeanor was replaced with an angry one.

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled in anguish.

"Tsunade's now!"

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out in an overly childish pout. "But, Iruka…"

"No 'buts'. Go!" Iruka's arm snapped in the direction of the door and Naruto sighed. Before exiting the room Naruto glared at Sasuke, which only caused him to smirk. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and sent a look at Naruto that said a silent 'I win'. Naruto growled and slammed the door shut. Once the blonde was gone, Sasuke's smirk immediately dissipated. His heart was throbbing in a dull manner causing the raven to sigh. He propped his head on his hand and stared at the window and the overly flustered Iruka began to teach. _'Naruto Uzumaki, huh?' _Sasuke though silently. He watched as a single golden leaf as it danced by the window before a gust of wind pushed it against the glass pane. It got stuck in the crease between the glass and the window sill. The small golden leaf tried to free itself, but to no avail. So it just rested against the pane. And for some reason, Sasuke couldn't stop staring at it.

**[[Scene Change]]**

Naruto sat in the principals lobby in one of the most uncomfortable chairs known to man. He toyed with the blue crystal around his neck as the receptionist, Shizune, waited for the okay to send him in. After a few more minutes if Shizune shuffling around papers, and Naruto fidgeting. A buzz sounded over the intercom. "_Send him in." _The voice said with a hint of anger. Naruto sighed and stood. With his head hung low he entered the principals office.

At a nice mahogany desk sat a relatively young looking woman. People would guess she was in her late thirties, if that. Her hair was a beautiful pale blonde and her eyes a sharp chocolate brown. She was wearing a pale blue suit and white blouse with the top two buttons undone to show cleavage. She was angrily throwing papers into drawers and into the shredder when she noticed the blonde boy. "Naruto!"

"Hey, Gram." Naruto mumbled.

Tsunade shot up and pointed her neatly painted red nail in his face. "Do not call me that! It's Tsunade and nothing else." She straightened her suit. "I don't want people knowing I'm a grandma. I don't even look the part."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh-kay." He muttered before pushing his hands in his pocket.

"Now for serious business." Tsunade sat bat down. "Iruka called. You got in trouble… Grafitti? Really? I was expecting something a little more, involved. Like a fight." Naruto scoffed and Tsunade glared. "You defaced school property. What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto sighed. "Let me guess? I have to do something like clean all the desk tops in the school, or whatever."

"Don't give me attitude." She barked. Naruto looked at her with his big blue eyes and frowned. Her eyes softened and she sighed. She put a hand over her eyes and hung her head. "Naruto. You promised you'd do better. How can I believe you if you get trouble on the first day. What would your father say?"

Naruto bit his lip and clenched his fist. "I don't know," He spat, "My father's dead. Remember? That's why I'm at this stupid school." He kicked a nearby chair and it flew into the wall.

At the sound of the crash, Shizune entered the room. "Is everything alright?" She asked with a panicked expression.

"Everything's fine." Tsunade said softly. Shizune nodded and closed the door. "Naruto, I'm not saying you're a bad kid. But, you have to stop getting into trouble."

"It was that damn guys fault!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I don't know his name." Naruto admitted. "He has really, really pale skin, and dark black hair," Naruto zoned as he remembered the raven haired stranger. "And his eyes, they were so cold, so alone. You could just fall into them, and never climb back out."

Tsunade intertwined her fingers and smiled. "Sasuke Uchiha." She knew just who he was talking about. "He's the prodigy of Konoha. His whole family is." Naruto looked at Tsunade with a questioning glance. Her smile widened. "His father is a tyrant is anything. He's the sole leader of Uchiha Corp. A big time business here in Konoha. He's married to a dainty little thing, so sweet though. And she gave birth to two sons. Just what Mr. Uchiha wanted. The oldest Itachi is the heir to Uchiha Corp. while Sasuke, is runner up. The oldest brother is quite the delinquent if I do say so myself. Although when he attended school he was the top of his class, once graduation came along he fell out of mainstream society and joined a gang called Akatsuki. Mr. Uchiha was so angry. He disowned his oldest which made Sasuke heir to the millions of dollars his father has stored away. Itachi still lives with them though. Funny isn't it?" Naruto listened intently to the story. Tsunade continued. "Ever since then, Sasuke has had this immense pressure on his shoulders. He has to be perfect and excel at everything his brother did and more to prove to his father that he is the right choice. So, Sasuke has joined the Student Council. He is actually running for president against Neji Hyuuga. He's also joined sports, such as soccer, baseball, football, lacrosse, and track. He's a very busy teenager with a lot on his plate. He even has his own fan club."

Naruto grabbed the chair he earlier kicked and sat down. "Whoa. He's swamped. No wonder he has a stick up his ass."

"Naruto!" Tsunade gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, but it's true." Naruto defended.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright. You can go now."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. This is your first warning though. You do anything again, and I… I just don't know what I'll do." Naruto stared at Tsunade with a sad face. "Go! Fourth period."

Naruto bolted out the door. "Yes! Gym. I can blow off some steam." Naruto grinned as he ran through the hallway to the gymnasium.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" A voice called out. Naruto skidded to a stop and looked back at a laughing brunette with weird upside down triangles tattooed on each cheek. "What's your hurry?" He called out to the confused blonde.

Naruto walked up to the group of people. Around the laughing brunette was two other's. One was tall and skinny with dark brown hair pulled into a high spiky ponytail. He looked bored with life and was slouching over. His hands were buried into his pockets and it seemed like every five second he would sigh.

The other one was just the opposite. He was big… around. But relatively short. He had dirt blonde hair that was pulled into a hat with a hole on each side. It sort of gave the impression he was wearing his hair in pig tails. He had a chubby face and his eyes were so squinty they looked to be closed. In his hand was a bag of sour cream and onion chips, and just like the other it seemed like every five seconds he was popping a chip in his mouth. "Um, Hi?" Naruto greeted, sort of.

"You're new here, right?" The tattooed brunette asked. He stuck out his hand and vigorously shook Naruto's. "I'm Kiba." He said pointing to himself, his hand then switched to the tall, bored looking one. "That's Shikamaru. And that Chouji" He said as he pointed to the eating male.

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Awesome." Kiba grinned also. "I was in your second period class. I was rooting for you."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you were picking a fight with Uchiha. He knows like, ten kinds of karate, man." Kiba ran his hand through his hair. "I'm surprised he didn't get up and pummel you. He could've."

Naruto laughed heartily. "Nah. I'm stronger than I look."

"Oh really?" Kiba questioned.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted. But before Naruto could block, Kiba grabbed him by the hand and put him into and upside down head lock. Naruto swung his arm around and grabbed Kiba around the waist.

"No time for hugs, blondie." Kiba taunted. To Kiba's surprise Naruto picked him up and twisted him around in a way that caused Kiba to stop the headlock. Naruto then put him down grabbed his left hand and swung his left foot around and tripped him, which caused Kiba to fall. But, thankfully Naruto's grip on his arm was strong enough to hold him up so he didn't make contact with the ground.

"Still think I'm weak?" Naruto asked with a light pant.

Kiba laughed. "Duh!" He pushed Naruto playfully backwards. Naruto was taken aback by the push and didn't set his footing, so he fell backwards. Into someone. Naruto opened his eyes that he didn't even remember closing and looked up, only to fall into a world of black.

Sasuke was surprised to see those blue eyes again. And so close. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart. To say Sasuke was shocked when the blonde fell into his arms, was an understatement. His heartbeat began to quicken as he stared into the ocean blue. He once again found himself being pulled in. Like gravity. In order to regain himself he shook his head and through Naruto out of his arms. "Watch where you're going, dobe." Sasuke ordered in a cold tone.

Naruto watched as Sasuke traveled down the hallway and saw all the looks he got from everyone. Looks of respect and admiration. Naruto frowned. He stood up and brushed his uniform off. "What a dick." He said to no one unparticular.

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, he is."

Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How troublesome." He muttered before walking off.

"Hey Shika!" Kiba called. "Where are you going?"

Shikamaru waved a hand. "Fourth period." He called out.

"We should get going to." Chouji stated.

Kiba turned toward Naruto. "What do you have fourth?"

"Gym." Naruto said with a stretch.

"Me too. Let's go together." Kiba said with a grin.

"Yeah…" Naruto said absentmindedly. For some reason he couldn't stop his body from burning from where he made contact with Sasuke. Every inch of his body was vibrating and causing shivers to run up his spine. Never before had he ever felt like this. _'It must be hate.' _Naruto thought as he rubbed his arm in order to get the goose bumps to fade. Naruto glared at the back that was more than twenty feet away. _'That's right. I hate him…' _


	3. Red Ticket

**Your Smile**

_mvpbts_

Mature

**Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

[Page Break]

"You're going home!" Tsunade yelled angrily at her grandson who was currently pouting in the chair across form her desk. Naruto looked up with his big blue eyes and pleaded wordlessly. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in anger. "You were in here not even a period ago! Not even a full period ago! Naruto, how could you do this to us?" Tsunade sat down and shook her head in disappointment. "You're acting out, again."

"I'm not acting out!" Naruto whinned. "That guy said something about Dad…" He said the last part of his sentence in a whispery voice.

Tsunade's head snapped up. The sight of Naruto's bruised cheek and sad expression caused another jerk in her heart. "Naruto, what did he say?"

"He said my father must have been a moron to raise a kid like me." He said sadly. "Dad wasn't a moron."

Tsunade offered Naruto a small smile. "No Naruto, Minato wasn't a moron. He was one of the smartest people I know. And I'm not just saying that because he's my son." Naruto looked up at his grandmother and tried to force a smile on his face, but she shook her head to stop him. " Go home, Naruto. You're suspended for the rest of the day." Naruto frowned once more. He stood and grabbed his bag. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah, maybe." Naruto sad as he excited Tsunade's office. He froze in his steps when he saw Iruka practically begging Sasuke for something outside the main office. Naruto gulped. "Please don't let it be what I think it is." He prayed to the ceiling. Shizune chortled to his right. Naruto sighed and left the main office. "Iruka." He greeted half-heartedly. "Why are you talking to this bastard?" Naruto asked pointing toward Sasuke.

Sasuke rose his eyebrows in silence but said nothing. "Well," Iruka started, "Honestly, I don't know if I can trust you to get home on your own. So, I asked Sasuke to take you."

Naruto twitched. "What?"

"Sasuke is taking you home." Iruka said point blank. "I'll be home after school. Don't trash the house. Sasuke, you can have the rest of the day off for doing this if you'd like."

Sasuke nodded and turned toward Naruto. Naruto scoffed and turned toward the double doors of the school. He pushed them open and held the door open long enough for Sasuke to take the door. They began to walk toward Naruto's house in complete silence. Naruto dreaded silence. It made him itch. He brought his hand up to his neck and absent mindedly itched. Just then he froze and sighed. Sasuke stopped a few steps ahead of him and looked back.

Naruto looked at him and it caused his eye to twitch. "You're so boring!"

Naruto's outburst surprised Sasuke. He rose his eyes at the blonde and smirked. "I'm boring?" He questioned.

The smirk on his face caused Naruto's heart to skip. "Y-yeah!" He said forcing a blush down. "You're impassive, and overly quiet. I can already tell you don't do anything fun! Why don't we go have some fun?" Naruto suggested.

"Iruka said I had to get you home." Sasuke turned to start walking again when Naruto called out again.

"Exactly." Naruto sneered. "You always do what people say. You're not perfect Sasuke, no one's perfect. So you don't have to act it all the time." The grin on Naruto's face made Sasuke smirk again. Although, this smirk was more like a small smile.

"You make a valid point." Sasuke said calmly. He turned and started walking. Naruto continued to stand there so he turned his head and called out, "What do you want to do?"

Naruto grinned widely and ran for the raven. "We can go to the arcade."

Sasuke nodded. "Sounds fun."

The two teenage boys quickly made it to the arcade located in the small town of Konoha. It took fifteen minutes to get there. But when they arrived Naruto went haywire. The big smile on his face made him look like a small child. And Sasuke forced a smile down himself at Naruto's reaction. "Sasuke!" The blonde called happily, "Let's play this." He stood in front an air hockey table. Naruto dug out a small frog shaped wallet and pulled out three quarters. The lights started up and the puck shot out. "Come on Sasuke!"

Sasuke calmly walked over and got into position. Naruto shot the puck toward Sasuke's goal, but he quickly blocked and returned it to Naruto. Naruto however was surprised by the speed and couldn't block it. An angered expression appeared on the blondes face and he pulled the puck up and put it on the table. "This time I'll get it!" He proclaimed and shot it at Sasuke's goal. Sasuke blocked it again, and this time the two were hitting it back and forth. This continued for nearly a half-an-hour, until Naruto caught sight of a shooting game. He put the quarters in and half-way shoved the virtual helmet into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke sighed and put on the helmet. The two then began to shoot at the digital guys on the screen. Naruto cursed every time he got shot, and Sasuke still had perfect health. After a while of playing that, Naruto tore off the helmet. "This is stupid." He concluded.

Naruto and Sasuke just went around playing random games and scoring tickets. Every time Naruto got some tickets he shouted in happiness, which in turn made the raven haired teen smile absent-mindedly. The two slowly lost track of time.

"Sasuke?" A voice behind him questioned. Sasuke turned to see Neji, and his girlfriend Tenten. Tenten was slurping on a big drink while Neji was looking at him skeptically.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be in school?" Sasuke questioned lightly.

Tenten laughed at Sasuke and grinned. "School's been over for almost four hours. It's eight o' clock" Sasuke turned toward Naruto who was ever so slowly turning even more pale.

"Um, we have to go!" Naruto shrieked. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran from the aracde. "Bye people I've never met before."

Neji inattentively waved goodbye to the two with a relatively surprised look on his usually impassive expression. "Sasuke has a boyfriend." Tenten said in a joking tone.

Neji shot Tenten a look to which she just shrugged off.

Naruto ran as fast as he could with Sasuke at his side. "Iruka is going to kill me! Lecture you, and kill me!" Sasuke chuckled lowly. Which caused Naruto to look back. "Did you just laugh?" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"No." Sasuke lied with a smile. That smile made Naruto smile in return. Not one of his goofy grins, but a real smile. They continued to run together until they arrived at the house. Naruto burst through the door and stopped to pant heavily. Sasuke entered and closed the door behind him. All the lights were off and the house seemed dark. "Maybe he's not home." Sasuke said calmly.

"Wrong, Mr. Uchiha." The two turned to see Iruka. A very angry Iruka.

"Iruka!" Naruto squeaked. He quickly retreated behind Sasuke.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

Naruto looked up into his dark eyes. His eyes were so alit with emotions that it was hard to look away. "You're scary looking. He won't come close." Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him toward Iruka.

"I'm sorry for the inconvience. I just thought I'd show Naruto around town. I appologize for going against you wishes." Sasuke said repentantly. Iruka nodded, and Sasuke left without another word toward the blonde.

Iruka's eyes went from the door to Naruto. "You're friends with Sasuke?" He asked incredulously.

Natruto scoffed. "Pfft. Of coarse not. I hate that bastard."

Iruka smiled knowingly. "Didn't seem like it to me." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Iruka, no offense, but you're too old to be able to tell a teenagers feelings." Naruto said as he retreated into his room. Iruka laughed heartedly. The brunette stared at his godsons door and smiled. _'It's about time. You need someone, Naruto.' _

Naruto dropped his bag to the ground and climbed into his bed with a yawn. He buried his head deep in his pillow and sighed. Without much movement he dug through his pockets and retrieved a small red ticket from the arcade. Emotions danced through his ocean blue eyes. Naruto gripped at his chest and turned over so he was facing the ceiling. "I hate you, Sasuke…" He whispered to the darkness. Then slowly the blonde drifted off into a deep sleep with the ticket still clutched in his hand.

Sasuke stared at the full moon as he walked home in the darkness. He toyed with the ticket in his pocket as he strolled down the pavement. He thought about today and the many feelings that he felt. It had been so long since he actually smiled. And it felt strange. What was even more strange was how this blonde stranger was able to make him smile. Sasuke Uchiha was no sap. He didn't believe in love at first sight, and soul mates. But the feelings he felt for Naruto were indescribable. He stopped walking and stared down at the pavement. He couldn't stop thinking about that moronic blonde. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. He needed an intervention. He needed to distance himself from Naruto. He couldn't allow these feelings. An real Uchiha would not allow himself to fall in love, much less with a guy. Sasuke continued walking, but even though he decided to distance himself, he found he couldn't stop playing with the small red ticket in his pocket.


End file.
